Your Wish Is My Command
by howmellarkable1201
Summary: What happens to Percabeth after all the wars and stuff. FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFFY Percabeth. They have kids here hehe :)


"Can I take the blindfold off now?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Now?"

"Not yet."

"Can you just take this thing off-"

"Gods, Annabeth. Can you just chill-"

"I'm blind and I don't know where you're taking me how am I supposed to be-"

"Okay, okay, we're here. You can take it off now."

Annabeth huffed as she took the blindfold off. "Seriously Percy I hate it whenever you do that to me-"

Her words were cut off as she gasped loudly. Before her stood the most famous temple ever built in honor of her mother - the Parthenon. As she looked around, she saw beautiful decorations around them, and even a mini-orchestra playing some music. She looked closer and realized that they were the nine muses.

Annabeth was in awe. "Percy, how did we - why - I mean - "

Percy laughed. "Your mom was in charge of getting the venue free of tourists for today. And Hermes was the one who transported us here."

Annabeth scratched her head. "But what's happening? I mean what's this for?"

Percy answered her question by kneeling down in front of her. Before Annabeth could gasp again, Percy brought out a bronze ring with a turquoise diamond on top of it. He held the ring with his left hand and Annabeth's hand on the other.

"Annabeth, through thick and thin, you were there for me. Gods, you even took a knife for me! You are my fighting partner, my ally, my best friend, and, hopefully, my wife. Gods, I'm supposed to say more but I think I already forgot most of it, but you get it right?"

Percy took a deep breath to make sure he wouldn't screw this line up. "Wise Girl, will you marry me?"

He didn't have to wait for the next second to pass for her to answer back. "I'm not stupid, am I? Yes!"

Percy breathed a sigh of joy and relief. He slid the ring onto her finger and kissed it gently. "Courtesy of Hephaestus, of course."

He looked up to see Annabeth grinning at him madly. "Stand up and kiss me, Kelp Head, or I might change my mind."

"Your wish is my command." In a flash, Percy stood up and caught his lips with hers.

* * *

_A few months later_

"Annabeth, I told you not to go here!" Percy grunted at her stubborn wife because she had sneaked out of the house again to go to Olympus.

Annabeth sighed. "Percy, I'm pregnant, not sick. I have work too, you know. My designs are not yet done and the gods are getting impatient already. You know I have to prioritize this project."

Percy snatched the bunch of scrolls she was carrying. He was so frustrated. "I know you have work, Wise Girl, but your safety and the baby's is MY priority. The doctor specifically said that you should have bed rest and-"

Annabeth shushed him by planting a big kiss on his lips. Well that shut him up real good.

She hugged him tight; with her head buried right on his chest… and then she snatched the blueprints from his arms and gave him one last kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be home by 7. See you!" With that, Annabeth waved at him and then took a new interest on the blueprints she was holding.

Percy sighed as he walked towards the elevator. _Oh Wise Girl._

* * *

_A few months later_

"Come on, Leigh, swim to daddy!" Percy was splashing the water as his beautiful 10 month old daughter swam for him.

Marie Leigh Jackson was probably the most beautiful baby to be born, well according to her parents and grandparents of course. She had the striking gray eyes like her mother, but the raven black hair of her dad's. All who would see her would instantly fall in love with her because of her happy disposition all the time. Even Clarisse, who wasn't fond of kids, would always peek-a-boo with her, which looked rather awkward.

"Come on, Leigh, you're near, you're close… and… yes!" Percy caught his daughter in his arms as she giggled and splashed the water.

"Nice one Leigh! You're a natural!" Percy kissed his daughter's forehead as they walked to the shore.

Annabeth was laying on the sand, an umbrella over her head and a book in hand. She looked up to her family and smiled. "Hey Leigh, did you have fun swimming with daddy today?"

Leigh responded by making more spit bubbles. Annabeth and Percy laughed.

"I'm glad the floaters worked out for her. I bought it on this store and-" Annabeth took a second glance at Leigh, now sitting on the sand. Then she directed her eyes to Percy.

"Percy, where are her floaters?"

Percy scratched his head. "Uh, I kind of took it off since she could already swim-"

"YOU TOOK THE FLOATERS OFF? Gods Percy she's 10 months old! She's supposed to start walking, not swimming! She could've drowned! I can't believe-"

"But she's good at it! Really! And dad won't let him drown; she's his granddaughter for Hera's sake! Come on, I'll show you!"

Annabeth sighed and buried her head on her book. "It's fine, I'll just stay here-"

Before she could protest, a huge wave splashed her from her spot and soaked her completely. Percy looked around, but no mortals seemed to notice the wave. Oh well..

Annabeth stood up from her place and glared at Percy. "Seaweed Brain, I am so going to get you!"

Percy laughed as he plucked Leigh from the ground and ran towards the sea. "Come and get us!"

The day ended with lots of screams and laughters.

* * *

_A few years later_

"Dad, are we there yet?" Ben was already asking for the millionth time.

Leigh plucked out her earphones and did her signature glare on her brother. "Gosh, Ben, can you please stop asking? It's so irritating!"

Ben pouted and suddenly cried. Percy and Annabeth groaned.

"Leigh, please stop-"

"Gosh mom, I was just telling him to shut his mouth up-"

"Don't you talk to me that way-"

Leigh grunted. "The only happy thing about getting into this stupid camp is being away from that nagging voice of yours."

Percy immediately swerved the car and parked it on an open space. He stepped hard on the break and took his seat belt off. He faced Leigh with such pure fury, as if the face of Gaea was right in front of him.

"Maria Leigh Jackson, say sorry to your mother. Now." His voice was deep and stern, making Leigh tremble.

"Dad, I'm sorry,-I'm uh-" Leigh was stuttering.

"Say sorry to your mother, not me." Percy was still having a stare down with her.

Leigh swallowed hard and then faced Annabeth. "Mom, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. It's just, I'm so confused right now and it's just- I'm sorry."

Annabeth wiped her own tears before leaning in to wipe her daughter's eyes. "It's okay, honey. I understand. You'll know too, all of this. And I'm also sorry."

Leigh nodded as she kissed her mother's cheek and then her dad's. "I'm sorry, dad."

As much as he hated what she did, he couldn't resist giving in to his little girl. He kissed her forehead lightly. "It's ok, Leigh. Just don't do it again, okay? Now go sit back, we're almost near camp."

* * *

Annabeth and Percy smiled as they saw the familiar strawberry fields and the glistening fleece that was hung on the branch of Thalia's tree. Ben and Leigh gasped as they slowly saw the magical things around them.

"Dad, is that, a dragon?" Ben's eyes were so wide.

"Yup. It guards the Golden Fleece." Annabeth answers automatically, like the daughter of Athena that she is.

"What's the Golden Fleece for?" Leigh asked.

"Looks like we have a lot to work on with your mythology lessons, child." An old voice boomed beside them.

"Chiron!" Percy and Annabeth shrieked as they both gave their old teacher a hug.

Chiron laughed. "It's so happy to see you. Now, is this the girl joining our camp this summer?"

"Yes." Annabeth smiled as she pushed Leigh towards Chiron. "Leigh, this is Chiron, he was our teacher before."

Leigh's mouth was still open. "You're-you're a horse?"

Chiron smiled. "I always get that. I'm known as a centaur."

"A centaur? Isn't that like the one from Greek mythology?" Leigh was as curious as her mother.

"Yes, that's it. Well, I'm pretty sure your mind is jumbled up right now. I might as well take you to the Big House, even give you a tour inside. Come on!"

Chiron kneeled and motioned her to climb on his back. "Not many people are privileged to ride on my back. But since you are a daughter of two of my favorite students, you have a chance today."

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I ride too?" Ben was already jumping up and down.

Chiron laughed. "Sure my boy, hop on."

Ben excitedly hopped on his back and pulled on Chiron's hair like a reign.

Leigh then turned to her parents. "I'll see you later, right?"

Percy nodded. "We'll sleep over for tonight, and then leave in the morning. Go on, discover the wonders of the camp."

With that reassurance, Leigh hopped on Chiron's back and held to Ben. Chiron stood up and turned to Percy and Annabeth. "Where are you two going?"

Percy smirked. "Oh, somewhere." Annabeth looked at him with a weird look.

"Well, we'll just go around camp. Be safe, you two." And with that, Chiron ran with the wind, the two kids shrieking and laughing at the same time.

Percy faced Annabeth and held her hand. "Come on, let's go."

"To where?"

* * *

"Gosh Percy, what is it with you and blindfolds? I hate it when you blindfold me all the time."

Percy chuckled as she guided Annabeth to their destination. "Just wait, we're almost there."

After a few more minutes, they finally stopped. "Okay, Wise Girl, you can take it off now."

With annoyance, Annabeth flipped the blindfold off.

Standing before her was the canoe lake, the water glistening from the setting sun. Some demigods were on their canoes, while some were swimming. Nothing has changed; it seemed as if they never left camp.

Annabeth blushed. "Gods, Percy, remember when we were dumped by Clarisse and the others right on this very lake?"

Percy laughed. "Of course I do! That has a very special place in my heart."

Annabeth shoved him playfully. "Stop being so cheesy, Seaweed Brain."

"What? It's true! But you know what, I kind of forgot how it felt like…."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow on him. "Are you implying that we should do that again?"

Percy raised his shoulders innocently. "Well, maybe. I mean, we don't have any other time to do it, so-"

"Just shut up and jump in with me, Kelp Head, or I might change my mind."

Percy smiled, no doubt remembering that line which she also said when he proposed to her.

He held her hand tightly as they jumped into the water, an air bubble quickly forming around them.

Right before he kissed her, he gave her his signature lopsided grin. "Your wish is my command."

**SUCKISH ENDING…. OH WELL, HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU LIKE MORE! **


End file.
